bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akio Yamamoto
Akio Yamamoto, (昭夫山本, Yamamoto Akio) most commonly known as Igneous, is a young Proffesional Hero and a member of GUILD. As a member of the Yamamoto family, a well-known and famous industrial family, Akio was brought up to become an apsiring engineer and heir to his father's business. However, after losing half of his right arm to the former villain, "Keratin Kruncher", as a child: Akio wanted to become a hero instead. He had declared that the life of an engineer wasn't for him, and pursued heroism: with a deep-seated hatred for villains and their kind. As of now, he leads the life he has always wanted: as the hero Igneous. Akio is known for being unusually cruel towards villains, usually leaving them in critical condition if not outright killing them before they can be successfully captured. Due to this, his status as a hero has been questioned and he is the center of much controversy. 'Appearance' Akio Yamamoto is a young fair-skinned man of average height and weight. He has an average build with green and white hair, coupled with light brown eyes. He sports a signature "steampunk" style that he takes pride in, due it to being his family's signature style when it comes to their products. As Igneous, Akio sports his costume and connects it to his mechanical right arm, which he calls "Thunder Piercer". His costume is simply a cape with mechnical straps and wiring: so it isn't anything too complex. When using Molten Core, Akio's hair turns bright orange, his eyes glow blue, and his skin becomes reminscient of magma itself. 'Personality' Akio is brooding, cold, calculating, and serious all of the time. His trauma as a child causes him to have reoccuring nightmares and flashbacks that have led to deep psychological damage and scars. Akio doesn't have any friends, and because of this he is lonely and has no one to turn to when he's in need: causing him to become dark, off-putting, and uneasy. However, when it comes to children in need he he displays a more positive and uplifting demeanor. His main goal in life is to rid the world of all of it's evil, and this passion, or rather, hatred, of his burns as strong as the Sun. Akio's hatred for villains has caused him to perform some slightly unheroic acts, such as brutal murders, which has caused some to question his status as a Hero. However, despite the violence he creates, Akio means well and would never put an innocent person in danger at any costs. He likes being admired and looked at in a positive light, but this rarely happens, so he tends to do his job more discretely to avoid the negative attention. Nonetheless, Akio is still a good Pro Hero who does his job and is always helpful to have around as he isn't afraid to help others. However, he can be quite self-centered and arrogant, and he has a tendency to view himself as a natural born leader. So whenever he pairs up with people, he tries to take charge and lead the whole team because he believes he knows best. This is due to his upbringing as an heir to a wealthy family in which he had the best education, training, food, and pretty much the highest class of anything there is. Overall, Akio is serious, determined, creative, compassionate, arrogant, self-centered, and a whole mix of other traits. 'Background' 'Childhood' Akio Yamamoto was born to Akira and Aoi Yamamoto on July 30th in Tokyo, Japan. He was born into the Yamamoto family, which is a wealthy family that specializes in producing steampunk-styled industrailized mechanical equipment. Due to this, Akio was raised to be an intelligent young heir to the family by his parents, and was supposed to inherit the business once he was ready. His father Akira made sure that he always had the best teachers and tutors, as he was homeschooled, so that he would be keen-minded and have a complete understanding of business and entrepreneurship. In addition, Akira was also trained in Jujutsu, Japanese kickboxing, and Jukendo so that he could always protect himself, as he was likely to be targeted by villains and criminals, due to his status as the son of a wealthy family. However, Akio's usual way of life changed the day he had ventured into one of his family's factories alone. He had grown tired of the usual rigorous routine that he was put under on a daily basis by his parents. So he thought he'd have some fun by playing with the tools and equipment stashed away in their factories. As he played with the mechanics, he heard a noise behind him, and by the time he had turned around he had already lost half of his right arm. Akio was left in shock, the only thing he could do was slightly turn his head, only to see a bandaged man nibbling on the nails of his severed arm. Akio collapsed on the floor bleeding out while staring at the villain that was now eyeing him and mocking him by playing with his arm. The villain was "Keratin Kruncher", a measly villain known for eating the nails of his victims, and now Akio had become one of them. Luckily, before Keratin Kruncher could land the finishing blow Akio's parents had arrived with the local police and with their Quirks they managed to ward the villain off. Unfortunately, although Keratin Kruncher was gone, so was Akio's arm, and Akio passed out due to blood loss. Later on, Akio awoke in a hospital and was informed of everything that had transpired. He was still in shock, and no matter what his parents did they couldn't get him to wake up or respond at all. This went on for a few weeks, until Akio eventually started speaking again after realizing what it was doing to his parents. Eventually, this all led to Akio deciding to become a Pro Hero instead of simply the boss of Yamamoto Industries: and so his path to heroism began. 'Adolescence ' As a result of his training since he was a child, coupled with his Quirk and natural ingenuity, he was able to pass the Entrance Exam with flying colors. This started Akio's life as a student of U.A High, the best school for training heroes in the world. Akio lived out most of his life like any other student, he did his work, studied, trained, and honed his skills over time. One thing he didn't do however, was make any friends, and this was because he had become so focused on his goal of exterminating villains that all he did was do his schoolwork and train rigorously day in and night out nonstop. Before he knew it, Akio had managed to pass all quizes, tests, or exams that U.A had and he graduated and became an official Professional Hero. 'Adulthood' As the Pro Hero Igneous, Akio's actions were controversial due to his tendency to be overly violent when it came to capturing villains. He's had dozens of "accidents" in which he was forced to kill the villain before they could be successfully captured. This has caused many to question his status as a Hero, and some have even asked for the termination of his Hero Liscense: due to him not entirely following the Hero's morality code. Despite all of this, Igneous ended up joining the superhero group "GUILD" because he saw it as an oppurtunity to kill more villains. This would be done by convincing others to follow his ideology and assist him in his endeavors to purge the world of evil. 'Story' 'War on Drugs Arc' *'RAID: Omoikane Cartel ' *'Bite the Bullet' 'Wolves and Vampires Arc' * 'Abilities' 'Martial Arts Prowess' In order to defend himself, in-case anyone tried to kidnap him, Akio was taught various martial art styles since a young age. Akio has been taught and has mastered Jujutsu, Jukendo, and Jukenpo. Jujutsu revolves around using an opponent's force against themselves, rather than confronting them with one's own force. It was built around defeating armed and armored opponents with either a short weapon or without one at all, as striking an armored opponent proved ineffective, so it focused on joint locks, pins, and throws. Jukendo revolves around bayonet fighting, and has been likened to Kendo. Jukendo techniques are based on Sojutsu (spear fighting), and it is effective with sharp weapons: as seen through Akio's usage of it with his Molten Edge. Jukenpo is derived from Jujutsu, and it's strikes are meant to divert an opponent before a decisive action is made. Jukenpo uses strikes, throws, locks, and chokes as it is also a descendant of Chinese boxing from the old days. Overall, Akio is a master of all of these styles and can use them all in perfect unison for enhanced results and lethality. 'Engineering Skills' As the heir to an engineering business, Akio was taught the ways of a engineer by his mother and father. He understands how to build many things as well as the sciences and functional requirements behind them. He is well-versed in many engineering disciplines, technology, thermodynamics, and energy transfer. In addition to mechanics, fluids, biology, basic circuit theory, and chemistry. He knows a variety of CAD (computer-aided design), advanced electronics, data collection and analysis, lab bench automation software, and computer programming: Making him well-rounded overall in the field. 'Physical Prowess & Skills' Due to being trained since an extremely young age in various martial arts styles, Akio is exceptional in the art of hand-to-hand combat and is extraordinarily healthy. His training in the art of Jujutsu, Jukendo, and Jukenpo has honed and refined his physical parameters and reflexes. With Molten Core, all of these abilities receive a significant boost: pushing Akio's parameters to superhuman levels. *'Superhuman Strength - '''Akio is capable of effortlessly shattering the bones and destroying the internal organs of others with a single blow. He can lift up cars, vans, and trucks and toss them across large distances without much difficulty. He can even punch through reinforced concrete and steel with his bare hands, bend steel bars, and destroy enormous boulders. *'Superhuman Speed & Relfexes - Akio is capable of running as fast as cars when running at top speed, being able to run over 100 mphs. He can accelerate to said speed in three seconds but he an only maintain it for short periods of time or else he risks getting too hot and burning up. His reflexes are superb, he can easily disarm an opponent before they realize they've been disarmed. As well as react to blindside attacks at the last possible second, and still manage to counter effectively. *'''Superhuman Durability & Resilience '- Akio's durability is incredible, he can with withstand being smashed through brick walls, metal doors, and giant boulders and still continue fighting. He can withstand the impact of a car moving at high speed ramming into him as well, although that all depends on how big the vehicle is and how fast it is moving. His stamina and recovery power are also astounding, because he can fight for hours at a time before he needs a break: though this is dependent on how intense the fighting is and who he is actually fighting. *'Superhuman Agility & Flexibility - 'Akio's maneveurability in general is impressive as well, he can leap across buildings, run alongside walls, and sprint across thin ropes in short periods of time. He can perform splits, twist his body in unusual ways, and bounce around in enclosed spaces at great speed by propelling himself off of the walls and ceilings. 'Quirk Akio's Quirk is known as Molten Core, and it is a Transformation-type Quirk. Molten Core causes Akio's body to become extremely hot, burning between the temperatures of 750 - 1,500 degrees Fahrenheit. It's temperature is influenced by Akio's emotional and mental states. The more negative emotions that he experiences, such as anger, frustration, or hatred, the more intensely his body will burn. Molten Core doesn't only cause him to become hot, it also enhances his physical parameters significantly. So the hotter he gets, the stronger he gets, and these traits gradually increase the longer he maintains the transformation. The transformation can even be isolated to specific parts of his body, that way he doesn't he have to always fully transform. By isolating it to a specific body part, he can even concentrate all of his heat into a single body part: in order to tremendously enhance it's effectiveness above what it would be otherwise. However, like all Quirks, it has a weakness, and that is it can only be maintained for a set period of time, or else Akio's body temperature will keep increasing until he can't take it anymore and it kills him. Depending on how much Akio exerts himself, also determines how fast he heats up and how long he can maintain Molten Core. If he exerts himself a little, he can last longer, if he exerts himself a lot, he can't last very long at all. So it all depends on how difficult the battle is on top of his current emotional state. This makes Molten Core rather difficult to maintain as a whole due to it's limitations. Nonetheless, it's worth it, as not only does it enhance physical parameters but the intense heat that Akio emits also causes his body to burn anything that comes into contact with it: granting him a type of protective skin-tight barrier around his whole body. 'Super Moves' *'Dew Point - '''Akio raises his body's temperature to such an extent that he begins to sweat, causing the sweat to instantly evaporate and create large amounts of deadly steam. The steam acts as a barrier that prevents his enemies from getting close. *'Boiling Point '- Akio channels an immense amount of heat into a specific body part, empowering it, and then attacks the enemy dealing enormous damage and scorching them. *'Melting Point -''' Akio increases his body's core temperature beyond it's limits, and he becomes so hot that his body begins to melt due to all of the heat. Next, he channels all of the heat into his Molten Core, causing it to spin at insurmountable speeds, before drilling it directly into his target with everything that he has. This attack leaves Akio scorched and covered in deep 2nd degree burns. 'Equipment' 'Molten Edge' The Molten Edge is Akio's brand new signature weapon that he and his assistants created from collecting years worth of iron in Akio's blood. It is an iron rod embedded in a mechanical drill attached to Akio's right arm, and due to being created from Akio's blood: It can be enhanced by the effects of Molten Core. This enables it to become astronomically more powerful than any ordinary iron and surpass all of it's usual attributes. Additionally, since it is a drill it can spin at extraordinary speeds, becoming transonic. The drill is also fueled by thermal energy, so the hotter the drill becomes the faster it can be spun until it becomes supersonic and emits a high-pitched metal noise. As a whole, the Molten Edge is capable of drilling through any ordinary material when enhanced by Molten Core: Making it an extremely deadly and lethal weapon when used against other humans. Furthermore, when connected to the Cloak of Embers it can produce potent steam that can act as a protective barrier to keep enemies at bay. 'Cloak of Embers' The Cloak of Embers is Akio's brand new signature costume that he created with the assistance of his assistants. It is a fireproof costume that is capable of withstanding very hot temperatures. This makes it ideal for him, as he can use his Quirk freely without incinerating his clothes. The costume has built-in moisture-absorbing technologies that funnels it into the Molten Edge: Enabling it to produce steam. The cloak part of the costume can be taken off and given to others in order to protect them from flames. Most importantly, the costume is equipped with a transmitter device that allows for quick communication with other GUILD members and their HQ. 'Trivia' *Akio's first name means "bright, luminous" and "husband, man", and his surname means "base, root, origin". *Akio Yamamoto's appearance is based on that of Ikoma from Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress. *Akio's Quirk is named after the Ultimate of the character Torbjorn from the Overwatch video game. Category:Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:GUILD